


Trophy Wife

by bloobobby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloobobby/pseuds/bloobobby
Summary: In which she loves Kun but, is nothing more than a object to show off.
Relationships: Qian Kun/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Trophy Wife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [s.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=s.).



> I only write hetero stuff for you, hope you like it :)

The smile on his face fades almost immediately as he turns and looks at her. Her curly hair is pulled back into a bun as she looks at him sheepishly. He takes a deep breath, he can’t act out they’re at his office, he needs to keep his composure.

“Sierra dear,” he says with a false smile “What brings you here?” She hands him a bag to which he raises an eyebrow.

“Lunch.” she says softly. He almost rolls his eyes, she knows better than to come to the office unannounced. 

“That’s sweet of you but I was just going to head out with Yukhei.” It’s a lie and they both know it. He sees the way her face drops in disappointment but he could care less.

“Kun-”

“Mr. Qian,” she gets cut off by his secretary “I need you to sign these files, and Mr. Takada has requested a meeting with you. Oh,” she finally moves her eyes to Sierra, who’s standing awkwardly between them “Who’s this Mr. Qian?” she sounds almost envious.

He sighs before answering “My wife Sierra,” he puts an arm around her waist “Isn’t she just precious?” 

The secretary looks at the couple up and down before breaking out into a smile, that Sierra can detect is fake before answering “She’s beautiful Mr. Qian. You make a lovely couple.” He nods and she bids her farewells as she has more work to take care of. Once she’s out of sight Kun removes his arm with a scoff and looks at her, his eyebrows furrowed together.

“You know better,” he says quietly so it only reaches her ears “What really made you come here?”

“I really did want to bring you lunch, but I see you’re preoccupied with other things.” She responds with a quiet yet harsh tone.

Kun shakes his head as he lets out an amused chuckle “You know we are only married, because I need something to parade around and interest future business partners. Whatever little fantasy you have of us actually ‘loving’ each other, get it out of your head now.” 

She looks down at the marble floor, her eyes starting to tear up.”I,” she hesitates and looks back at him “I do love you though Kun. With my everything I really do love you” her voice cracks a bit at the end of her confession.

He groans “Not this again Sierra. You-” he stops when his watch starts to beep. “God, I spent my lunch talking to you about this nonsense again.”

“I did bring you something.” she gestures to the forgotten bag in his other hand. He shakes his head while letting out a sigh and giving the bag back to her.

“Just go. Don’t wait for me, I’m not coming home.” he says, walking away from her.

“I love you!” she shouts. Kun turns to face her, giving her a glare before shaking his head once more and finally disappearing from her vision. Sierra stands there clutching the bag of food she had brought for Kun, tears threatening to fall but she blinks them away . His words are finally getting to her, though she knows he meant every spiteful thing he had said, she still does in fact love him.


End file.
